Wings Of The Battered Scales
" Dont you feel. Like this is about to change Phyrria. " You beat your wings against the rush of wind as a cluster of rebelling Skywing dragons head towards you. Diving down into the water you feel relieved. Watching the shapes above your head,you feel a quick pull at your tail, turning around you see another Seawing pulling you lower. You watch as the figures disappear from sight." Are you OK " the Seawing asks and all you do is nod weakly. " You were wounded pretty badly " the blue dragon continues on " I..I was? " you quietly croak out. The blue dragon nods if those Mudwings wouldn't have been there you'd be fried!" the dragon continues on " Oh Im Dew " the blue dragon finally says. You dip your large blue head to Dew " Thank you " you reply calmly before blasting back through the water within seconds you burst through the oceans level and are in the sky again. You look around seeing Skywings,Mudwings,Seawings and dragons of all sorts attacking full force.' Whats happening ' you think to yourself barely dodging a Skywings fire. The sounds of talons clashing together makes you feel sick. " RETREAT RETREAT " you hear the Mudwing queens hiss you watch as all the Mudwing dragons fly off into the night air many carrying wounded on their back. Icewings,Seawings,Sandwings And the Rainwings still attacking full force slowly beginning to push the Skywing dragons back to the bays exit." Almost there! " you hear the groans of dragons as they attack the Skywing. A loud yowl sounded through the air as the rebelling Skywing leader drops out of the sky plummeting into the ocean. Within Seconds the rest of the traitor scatter flying in separate direction away from the tribes." WE..WE DID IT! " the happy cry's echo in your ears " What is it all for " you mutter darkly to yourself " we lost too many " you grumble again. A Sandwing lands next you shaking her head " War never comes to an end " she says " But at least it will be at a pause for now " she continues on before flying off.The Sandwings voice rang in your head ' War never comes to an end but at least it will be at a pause for now ' you shutter at the thought of war starting up again. ' Those days will come ' You think to yourself ' But we will alwyas be the tribes of Asaro. ~Please follow what your type of dragon would look like and what their abilities would be~ ~Animals~ ~Members~ Snow Leopard: Dragon,Queen/King Fox: Dragonet ~Non-Members~ Wolf: Dragon,Queen/King Bunny: Dragonet Animal-jam-snow-leopard.jpg ~Eyes~ ~Clothing~ Please have some sort of wings on during roleplay you are allowed others ex. Horns we also ask you do not use dragon masks ~Drama~ Drama is asked to be kept to a minimum if you wish to cause something big you must ask permission from the dragons in charge Ex. Mudwing King/Queen ~Powerplaying~ DO NOT powerplay this is unfair punishments shall be given out if we see this happening. ~Number Of OC's~ The maximum number of OC's allowed at a time is 6 ask Zebe500 if you wish to be allowed one more ~Respect~ Please repesct all during roleplay. Of course you are allowed to have enemies in your tribe but dont let it go outside of roleplay ~Made up tribes~ We ask you to please not make up any dragon tribes and stick to the originals! If you're going to make one up, please ask Zebe500 and/or Catlover78660 ~Moons~ Each day ( Real Life ) is 10 days in roleplay Mt Shiveer: Icewings Mountain Bahari Bay/Deep Blue/Crystal Reed/Kani Cove: Seawings Ocean Appondale: Mudwings Land Coral Canyons/Kimbara: Sandwings Land Temple Of Zios/Temple Of Zios: Rainwings Land Forgotten Archive: Nightwing Temple Crystal Sands: Skywing Land Seawing Ruler Seawing Dragons Seawing dragons are usually a shade of blue these dragons have stripes that light up along there scales they are the only dragons that can breath underwater and can see in the dark. They can cause huge waves with one splash of their tail. These dragons also have their own language aquatic which uses there stripes in the water Rainwing Ruler Rainwing Dragons Rainwing dragons have scales that are constantly changing colors that are usually bright. They can camouflage there scales to blend into their surroundings. And use their tails for climbing -- Mudwing Ruler Mudwing Dragons Mudwing dragons have thick brown scales sometimes with amber and golden underscales,Large flat heads and nostrils on their snout. These dragons can breath fire and hold their breath up to an hour. They are usually very strong Sandwing Ruler Sandwing Dragons Sandwings are pale,white and gold scaled they have a poisonous spikes tail and a forked tongue. They can survive a long time without water,bury themselves for camoflauge And can breath fire Icewing Ruler Icewing Dragons These dragons have silvery scales like the moon or pale blue ice. They can withstand freezing temperatures and can exhale a deadly freezing breath Skywing Ruler Skywing Dragons These dragons have red,gold and orange scales and enormous wings, This type of dragon are powerful fighters and fliers. -- Nightwing Ruler Purplish black dragons with scattered silver scales on their wings. These dragons like to make other dragons think they can read minds and foretell the future. They can also disappear into shadows and breath fire. These dragons queen is secret. Nightwing Dragons Rose Winglet Pyrite Winglet Red Winglet Talons Of Peace Possibility Dragons ---- Bold=Canon Italic=Sunk Moonsky X Inferno Tribe: Queen/King: Username: Reason: Known Enemies: Name Of Dragon: Username: Tribe: Gender: Age Of Dragon: (Dragonet,Dragon) Personality: Description: Occupation: Dragon Picture(Must be from Wings Of Fire Wiki): Relationships: Backstory: Roleplay Example: Have you read the books: Have you read the rules: Have you read your dragons looks and abilities: Credit to Cooltext.Com for the headings! -- This side group is based off Wings Of Fire credit to the owners of Wings Of Fire -- Credit To Wings Of Fire cover art by Joy Ang Category:Informational